


Opals and Sapphires

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post Promised Day, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Roy wishes to give Riza a gift, and asks Madam Christmas for her assistance.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Opals and Sapphires

General Roy Mustang was _nervous._

Which honest to God made no sense to him. In his thirty-two years of life, he’d fought in a genocidal war, battled Homunculi- killing one and severally injuring a second to the point where if the little shit hadn’t taken its own life he probably would’ve killed it, too- helped save the entire country of Amestris and all of its people, and had spent the last two years helping to restore the nation he had helped to massacre during his early twenties.

And yet, he could feel butterflies in his stomach from his nerves. Butterflies? Him? He hadn’t gotten butterflies since he was fifteen years old! Ironically, the butterflies now and the butterflies back then were both caused by the same girl.

_Captain Elizabeth “Riza” Hawkeye._

They had both come a long way since he became her late Father’s Alchemy apprentice, both individually and together. She was no longer the scared and timid little eleven year old he had first met, and he was no longer the lanky, dipshit city boy she had first met.

They were a lot of things; adolescent friends, war veterans, colleagues, superior and subordinate, and secret lovers. The Promised Day had made them both realize, that after nearly losing the other, they didn’t want to spend any more time apart. So, for the last year and a half out of the two years following their Promised Day recoveries, they’d been dating.

Too bad the relationship was completely _illegal._

No one knew, except maybe his Aunt- but she knew practically everything about everyone, so she didn’t count. Madam Christmas suspect they were together years before it actually happened.

Since their relationship was both a secret and illegal, neither knew when they’d be able to make things more official, not without one of them transferring to a different unit or one quitting the military entirely.

Neither of them wanted to do either of those things.

But Roy didn’t want to wait for the unknown. He didn’t want Riza to think their relationship would spend its entirety in some weird, unspeakable limbo.

He knew what he wanted with his career, knew what he wanted in his life, and knew that he wanted _her_. He just needed a way to accurately show it.

“General?”

Roy looked up from his desk and saw his Captain, the source of most of his happiness, standing in front of him.

“Yeah?” He asked, them ge saw the stack of files in her arms. “Oh God, please tell me those _aren’t_ for me to sign.” He begged.

The look she gave him was one of sympathy. “Sorry, Sir.” She sighed, handing him the stack.

“Damn it.” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

”Hawkeye?”

“Yes, Sir?” Riza asked, slipping her coat over her shoulders.

“Tomorrow I’m going to Central. Need to ask the Madam something.” He explained.

“Oh. Do... do you want me to go with you?” She asked.

“Nah, it’s okay. I just didn’t want you to worry if you couldn’t get into contact with me.” He told her, as they walked out of the office together.

“Oh. Okay.” She said, trying not to sound as upset as she was feeling.

“Don’t worry, nothing is wrong. I promise.” Roy reassured her, gently squeezing her hand.

It was a good thing they were the last ones to leave, no one to worry about seeing the small display of affection between the lovers.

 _Then why won’t you tell me what it is or want me to go with you?_ She wanted to ask but didn’t.

Once they got to the car, he got in the drivers side, and started the vehicle, intent on taking her home first and then himself.

“So how long will you be gone?” She asked.

“A day. Possibly two. I should be back in by Monday, but I promise I’ll call you if it’s gonna be longer then that.” Roy told her.

“Okay.” Riza exhaled, as he pulled up to her apartment.

“Hey. I _promise_ you, Riza. It’s nothing bad. Nothing that could put me in any danger, it can’t get us into any trouble. Okay?” He said, making sure no one was around, before putting his hand on her cheek.

“Alright.”

“ _I love you_.”

“I love you, _too_. I’ll see you on Monday.” She smiled, getting out of the car and walking into her building.

* * *

Roy got on the eight am train from East to Central City the next morning, hoping the Madam’s connections would help him out on his request.

It _had_ to be perfect, but it couldn’t be _him_ who went out and got it.

If someone recognized him making the purchase, and later _saw_ it, there would without a doubt be reprocussions. And he promised Riza that there wouldn’t be any pertaining to their relationship or their careers.

The train ride to Central was three hours. That left him three hours to hope his mother could help him.

* * *

“Roy-Boy. What are you doing here? We don’t even open up for another eight hours.” Christmas said, her gruff voice laced with surprise.

Roy smirked at her, shutting the door to her bedroom at her newest establishment. It would _never_ replace her old one, and all the memories of his childhood it once contained, but it was a nice place nonetheless.

“Where’s Elizabeth at?”

“Back in East City. I’m here on a… _personal_ issue.” He told her, sitting down in one of her spare chairs.

“Whatcha need, boy?” Chris asked, lighting up a cigarette.

“For one, it’s an absolute secret. I don’t want _any_ of the girls to know about it. _Capice_?” He said, a stern warning in his tone.

“Capice.” Chris snorted. “Now tell me what you need, before I smack that tone out of your mouth.” She warned, pointing a sharp manicured nail at her nephew.

“I need your help in getting a present for Elizabeth.” He said.

“Ooh, a present. What _kind_ of a present?” She asked.

“An _engagement ring_.” Roy answered her.

Christmas’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. She clearly wasn’t expecting Roy to say _that_ to her.

“I _knew_ it. I knew you two were together.” She laughed, softly. “When did this start?”

“This October will be two years.” He smiled at her.

“And you’re finally gonna ask the big question, huh? Anything you want in particular when it comes to the ring?”

“Well, it’s not exactly _legal_ , so keep that in mind. It can’t be anything gaudy or flashy- she won’t like that at all. And it can’t _obviously_ be an engagement ring. I want her to wear it out in public if she wants to, and let people think she got it for herself.” Roy explained.

“So you want something small, simple, and not a diamond? Do you know what kind of gems she likes, because you’ve got a lot of options if your only request is something other than a diamond?” Christmas asked him.

Roy thought for a moment, trying to remember the few conversations regarding jewelry he had had with Riza in the seventeen years he’d known her.

“She mentioned liking opals once.” He told her.

“Opals, huh. I’ll see what I can find. Her ring size?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Roy said, waving his hand dismissively. “If it doesn’t fit I can always use Alchemy to resize it.” He shrugged.

Chris let out a scoff. “I’ll find you a respectable jeweler in East City. Don’t want you fucking it up.”

“Thanks, mom. I really do appreciate this.” Roy smiled, standing up to hug his foster mother.

* * *

Later the next night, Madam Christmas entered the room he had been staying in at her establishment, her hand tucked tightly into her jacket pocket.

“Any luck?” Roy asked, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed and walking towards her, looking and sounding hopeful.

He didn’t want to leave Central without an engagement ring for Riza, and he promised her he would be back tomorrow.

“Best I could do.” Christmas said, taking her hand out of her pocket and handing him a box.

Roy opened it, and smiled at what he saw. The ring was small, yes, but it was perfect. A small opal in the center, with three little sapphires on either side, positioned to make a triangle shape. All seven gems were on a rose gold band.

“I do good?”

“You did _wonderfully_. Thank you so much.” Roy said, putting the box in his pocket and throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“I really, _really_ hope that she says _yes_.” He mumbled against her shoulder.

“She’s put up with you this long, I don’t know why she wouldn’t.” Chris said, pulling away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a bar to go run.” She reminded him, turning to leave his room.

Once she was gone, Roy grabbed the phone in the corner of his room, dialing one of the few numbers he knew by heart.

“ _Hello?_ ” The voice belonging to the love of his life spoke into the other end.

“Good evening, Elizabeth. How’s your weekend been so far?” He asked cheerfully.

“ _Great, now that I’m hearing from you! How was your trip?_ ” She asked, sounding just as happy as he felt.

“Wonderful! Absolutely _fantastic_! Everything went according to plan. I’ll be heading out on the first train back to East City.” He told her.

“ _Sounds great. Can’t wait to see you again._ ” Riza told him.

“Me too. Hey, can I come over to your place later this week?” He asked.

“ _If nothing comes up, sure. I don’t see why not._ ”

“Great. I love you.”

“ _Love you, too. I gotta go, my dinner is done. Talk to you soon, goodbye Roy._ ”

“Goodbye Elizabeth.”

* * *

The following Saturday, Roy quietly snuck into Riza’s apartment, using the spare key she had given him a year prior. 

“Wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours.” She laughed, feeling his arms wrap around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder blade as she continued to make dinner for them. 

“Whatcha making? Smells really _great_.” He asked, kissing her cheek. 

“Beef stroganoff.” 

“Yummy.” He grinned. 

God, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He knew he wanted to ask her to marry him, he just didn’t know _how_ to do it. He couldn’t go big and bold, this was a secret. Besides, even if it wasn’t, Riza would hate something so eleborate and grand. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, adding salt to the pot. 

_Go big or go home, I guess._

“Marry me.” He mumbled, his mouth against her shoulder blade. 

“What?” She gasped. 

“Marry me.” Roy repeated, only slightly louder. 

“Are you serious?” Riza asked. _He can’t be, there’s no way._

“As serious as our goals for the future.” He told her, still holding her from behind. 

“Roy...” 

“I know, I know. Technically we can’t get married any time soon, and I’m okay with that. What I’m not okay with, is us being in some weird... limbo.” He explained. 

“So you want us to go from secretly dating to being secretly engaged?” Riza asked. 

“ _Yes._ ” He nodded. 

“Gonna need a _ring_ to be _engaged_.” She reminded him, a smirk on her face. 

“Why do you think I went to Central last week?” Roy asked, taking the ring box out of his pocket and holding it up for her to see. 

Riza was stunned. He got her a ring? She knew that eventually, yes, they’d get married. But that was far in the future, after he became _Führer_ and she would finally be able to retire and take on the new role as _First Lady_. But now? When they weren’t anywhere close to reaching those goals. 

“It’s not anything fancy.” Roy told her. He _could_ and _would_ get her something glamorous when he became Führer. “I just wanted you to have something nice, something that isn’t _obviously_ an engagement ring.” 

Riza took the box out of his hand, opened it, and gasped. 

“I hope you like it, and that it fits.” He chuckled. 

“Roy, it’s beautiful.” Riza said. She took the ring out of the box, and slipping it on her right ring finger, before turning around to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” She told him, as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I love you more, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I can’t wait either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Riza’s ring can be found here:  
> https://etsy.me/3fQugtC
> 
> For future reference, 99% of the jewelry I have Roy give to Riza in my stories will be found through Etsy.


End file.
